Warriors Orochi
Warriors Orochi (無双OROCHI, Musou OROCHI) is a cross-over game created by Omega Force in which the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series are combined in a new parallel universe. It is the first title in the series. Gameplay A majority of the previous features found in both series have been removed and re-tweaked for this series, such as the removal of bow movesets, arrow deflection, rolling, custom bodyguards, ninja double jumps, parrying, Musou Rage, the Weapon Weight system, and Level 3 Musou Attacks. Updated graphics, manual camera control, and camera animations from Samurai Warriors 2 are used in this game for enemy peon animations. Horse calling, originally exclusive to Yukimura Sanada and Keiji Maeda, is now available to all characters. Horse jumping, a technique from Samurai Warriors, can also be done by all characters. Warriors Orochi allows the player to choose three-man teams to play in-battle and are limited to playing only one character at a time. Switching to other selected characters is used on game consoles via back shoulder buttons. Inactive warriors recuperate health and Musou. Although the player chooses a team of characters, one man's death leads to a stage's failure. During 2P co-op, the second player must use the same three character-team the first player has picked. Working closely with other allies causes characters to slowly regenerate health. This feature encourages players to fight together with friendly units. Characters now have special attacks which can be triggered by pressing R1. Depending on the class of warrior, these abilities require Musou to activate. Up to two of these attacks may be attributed to each character. All personages playable are divided into three classes - Power, Speed, and Technique, which affect special moves and provide other abilities. Growth Points, earned through completing stages, can be used to increase characters' levels and enrich weapons through Weapon Fusion. Elements for weapons can be added on using Growth Points. Level 4 weapons are obtained by playing through a level 3 or higher stage on Hard or by clearing any stage on Chaos difficulty. The Musou gauge can only be refilled by picking up recovery items, by standing still and holding when it is empty, or by staying as a reserve party member. It cannot be refilled by getting hit, attacking, or by being low on health. Up to three characters can participate in a damaging attack called Musou Chain. While initiating a Musou attack, switch to another character and immediately press . If the timing is right, the following character will use a stronger version of their True Musou attack. Their attack gains a special property depending on the team's character classes. Unique items are used to improve the strength of special attacks. Each character has his/her own item, and has his/her own requirements to unlock it. Characters Every playable character in Dynasty Warriors 5 and Samurai Warriors 2 appears in the game, save for Fu Xi, Nu Wa, and edit characters. The two new unique characters are Orochi and Da Ji. Zuo Ci, Lu Bu, and Tadakatsu Honda are not unlockable by completing a story mode. Zuo Ci can be unlocked by completing all four stories. Lu Bu can be unlocked by impressing him on all the eighth Gaiden stages, while Tadakatsu Honda is unlocked by completing and impressing him all the seventh Gaiden stages. Once additional characters have been unlocked, replaying the main levels will often switch certain characters for select dialogue in the opening and closing cutscenes from among the unlocked characters. The characters selected are random regardless of whether or not they are related to the particular faction's story. Modes Story Mode Four different scenarios for the main narrative. *Shu *Wei *Wu *Samurai Free Mode Allows any team to play once on any stage. Each time free mode is selected, the player will need to select a team of three characters. By contrast, teams created in story mode will keep for multiple runs in the story scenario they were created under. Gallery Mode Allows players to see acquired characters, weapons and movies. Each character has four images dedicated to them. For each image unlocked, a miniature description is given to state the requirements to view them. Bugs and Glitches ;Jumping charge bugs :Have Xu Huang in a team. When facing an enemy officer, finish them with his jumping charge. He will continue spinning until he is hit by peons, arrows or cannon fire. A similar phenomenon can also happen with Zuo Ci and Xing Cai. :Have Ginchiyo in a team and perform her R1 ability. Switch immediately to a Dynasty Warriors character and perform a jumping charge attack. Depending on the character, certain elements of their attacks will act erratically. This is also an easier way to recreate the previously mentioned effects. :Kunoichi and Goemon share a unique glitch in which they can defeat faraway foes with their jumping charge attacks. The characters do not need to be near one another as the ninja will seemingly "shoot" a destructive, invisible force to foes. This also affects Kunoichi's C3. The requirements are vague but it seems that a weapon must have the barest of essentials to make this work. This does not appear on the Xbox, PSP or PC ports. ;See the Sky :Have Ina approach a wall and perform her C1. The camera has to be facing the wall when this occurs. The same effect can be done with Okuni's C4. ;Horse glitch in Fan Castle :To do this glitch, you can only do this on SW Chapter 6 Battle of Fan Castle. While on the bridge between the land and Fan Castle call a horse, but randomly the horse appears under water. To get the horse out of the water, you must call the horse far away from the bridge or capture the flood gates. Sometimes this glitch/bug will not work on the bridge. Achievements Difference between ports ;PSP In this version of Warriors Orochi the only main difference is that it is on a hand held console. This game marks the first time a Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors game port featured full maps. Before this game, maps were divided into smaller portions that had to be taken over before players could move on. This game features all of the characters and features from the original game with the addition of wireless multiplayer by using the PlayStation Portable's wireless networking. ;PC The PC version of this game offers the highest resolution graphics and additionally adds two more pictures for the characters' gallery sections. These images can be obtained when the character reaches level 30 and level 60. Many of these same renders later appear in the gallery section for Warriors Orochi 2. Related Media Aside from the guide books, character encyclopedia, and special character guide, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Musou Orochi ~ Battle Royal Vol. 1'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 978-4-7758-0605-0 *''Comic Musou Orochi ~ Battle Royal Vol. 2'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0606-7 *''Comic Musou Orochi ~ Battle Royal Vol. 3'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0607-4 Image Song *''Zero No Kotae'' :Performed by UVERworld :*used for commercials External Links *Story Mode Opening *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean description *Japanese wiki Category:Games